


115. lower

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [35]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Those in Weiss' old life would never have approved of what she has now.





	115. lower

According to many in her old social circles, Weiss Schnee has lowered her place in society.

Currently, she's sitting on a couch with one person whose surname no one she previously spoke to would know, and one person whose surname they would all immediately know and curse. She has kissed one of them, and could likely kiss the other if she were polite about it, judging by Blake's relationship with Pyrrha. Neither of them have any particular accolades, or any societal standing in Atlas.

And yet, Weiss has never felt as though she's ascended higher.

"Mm, whatcha thinkin'?" Ruby has her legs in Blake's lap, her head in Weiss', and her eyes on Weiss' face. 

Ruby has a look in her eyes that Weiss suspects will result in a conversation that would utterly break the relaxed mood they've cultivated. So instead of answering, Weiss digs the pads of her fingers into Ruby's scalp, distracting her with touch. For all that she gets plenty of affection from Blake, Weiss, _and_ Yang, Ruby still melts easily underneath it.

"Weiss," Blake says quietly, later on when Ruby's passed out across their laps. Weiss looks away from the television screen, meeting Blake's golden gaze. "Was something wrong, earlier?"

Weiss could lie. She could deflect. She could say she doesn't wish to speak of it. She knows Blake would respect her decisions, would accept that Weiss holds her own counsel sometimes. And yet, she doesn't do any of that. She doesn't want to.

"I was thinking on where others would have had my life go," Weiss says, looking down at the red head of hair in her lap, "and what I would have missed if I had listened."

Blake reaches out to take her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm glad you didn't."

Somehow, Weiss forgets to let go of her hand. Blake doesn't ask for it back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no longer active in the RWBY fandom, just clearing out my drafts. :)


End file.
